At the edge of war
by Lafilleaushort
Summary: Set in the 2020, while World War Three is devastating the occidental world, Ezra and Aria are facing hard choices and goodbyes. But how long Aria and Ezra's love will last during this war? Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI everyone! This is now going to be the story I will work on! So this is just the introduction of the story! I had this idea while watching Pearl Harbor for the 10****th**** time ! I hope you are going to enjoy the idea and the story ! (I apologize in advance for any typo or mistakes I try not to make some but we never know!)**

**Prologue**

Ezra Michael Fitz was a simple Literature teacher at Hollis, the local college. He was married to the woman he had been in love for the past 5 years, she was his soul mate, she was in a word the One he had been waiting for all his life. Her name was Aria Grace Montgomery or as she had been for the last two years, Aria Grace Fitz. Their meeting was quite ordinary they would say. She carelessly ran into him in the halls of Hollis while she came to bring her father the satchels that he had once again forgotten that morning. At this time he was a senior majoring in English and she was a freshman thinking about majoring in English. After that morning they crossed each other ways a few time before he manned up and asked her out on a date. They didn't spend more than a few hours away since that first date. Their life was perfect, they were hopelessly in love, they both had jobs that they loved and their happiness helped them to be oblivious to what was happening outside the little town of Rosewood.

But the world wasn't as at peace as Ezra and Aria were. The conflict in Europe ,after the collapsing of the peace treaty between the European union and Russia, was becoming worse and worse every day. Europeans were once again fitting against the Russians. It started as an economic war but it was now becoming, as everyone feared, the World War Three. The other two times, Americans tried not to get to involve but this time, it was different, The United States wasn't an allies nor an enemy, America was also on the Russian radar as a threat to their politics and economy. The Russian were not only against the Europeans, they were also against the Americans The war really started a year ago in Europe but the USA even if they were clearly involved, was not sending any soldiers or wasn't requesting that any men enrolled in the army to defend their country back there in Europe. They all knew that eventually that day would come but every single American citizen was praying for it to be as far as possible. Unfortunately for them, that day came sooner than they wished for. That day was today, September 5th 2020.

**Aria and Ezra are currently making dinner in their lovely house after a long week at work for both of them. **

"Ezra, does some spinach lasagna sounds good to you for dinner tonight?" Aria asked him while washing her hand.

"Sounds good to me, as long as you let me help you!" Ezra replied already knowing what Aria's answer would be. Ezra had always been a terrible cook, the last time he was allowed to cook he almost burned down the house trying to bake some chocolate chip pancakes!

"You know that you can't cook to save your life Ez, why don't you set up the table instead and could you go to the liquor store because we are short on red wine and I feel like drinking a glass of it with the lasagna!"

"Anything for you my dear, I'll be back in 20 minutes. I love you" He said kissing her softly before grabbing his car key and heading towards the store.

Meanwhile, Aria was making Spinach lasagna. To feel a bit less lonely, she turned on the TV to watch the news of the day, she was prepared to hear anything about the war and the world except for what she heard.

"_And now this is an official message from the Mr. the president of the United States of America. _

_Hello, I won't lie to you and say that the situation is improving in Europe because at this day we are far from being close to a reconciliation between Europe/USA and Russia. The war is getting more and more intense with every day that passes. This is why I won't take the back roads to tell you this. The announce I am about to make is something I would rather not make but given the warning situation in Europe there is no other choice. Starting tomorrow, everymen between the age of 18 and 35 are requested to go to the nearest official building and enrolled them self in the army to defend their country in this time of war. Citizen of the United States, it is with a heavy heart that I am asking you to be string and join our army in order to defend peace, liberty and democracy that our ancestor fought for. Goodnight."_

Aria slowly fell on the ground as the president was making is speech. In the process, the knife she was holding also felt on the ground cutting her open on the lower part of her leg. But she didn't notice, the pain and shock she was feeling was worse than a cut on her leg. She could move anymore nor breath. She was sitting on the ground with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks absently waiting for Ezra's return.

Ezra was coming back from the store when he found Aria crying on the floor looking empty and lost, she was bleeding from the cut on her legs.

"Aria – Ezra rushed by her side – what happened? Aria can you hear me?" But instead of speaking, Aria started to cry even harder and her breath was getting shorter and shorter every time she tried to breathe

"Aria, honey you need to calm down. I need you to take deep breath" there was no reply from Aria's side "Aria, come do it for me, I am begging you, breathe." Ezra was now really worried about his wife. Blood was still running down her leg, he grabbed the closest napkin on the table and pressed it against her cut. Aria was starting to calm down thanks to Ezra slowly and gently rubbing her back while whispering to her that everything was going to be alright. When she was back to herself, Ezra tried to understand what had happen to put his wife in that kind of shock state. "Aria, what happened?"

"You… You need to go in Europe Ezra" Aria managed to say between two sobs.

"What do you mean, I have to go in Europe? What for Aria?" Ezra was now worried to

"The president made a announcement while you were at the store, every man between the age of 18 and 35 have to go enrolled in the army to defend our country in the war. Ezra I don't want to lose you…. Please don't go" Aria was crying her eyes out, she couldn't handle the thoughts of her husband going to war and not coming back home to her.

Ezra was now the one in some short of shock, he wasn't fit to go to war, he was never an athletic type of person, he wasn't fit to survive into the war but most of all, Ezra Fitz couldn't bare leaving his wife behind for the sake of a stupid war. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise Aria, I love you and I don't want you to ever forget that." Ezra told Aria in order to calm her down. But inside of him, fear was more present than ever but he knew that for Aria's sake he had to be strong, he had to be confident and reassuring.

"I don't want you to go to war Ezra, I don't want to lose you. This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to live a normal life with no war where all we had to do was be happy and create a family of our own and raised our children, grow old and love each other. I can't lose you Ezra, I just can't." Aria cried

"I have to go Aria, you know I don't want to but this is my duty and not serving my country would be a affront to my nation and to you. I have to go so we can end this war and guarantee you a better world. I have to go so we could end this cruel war and so I can come back home to you and give you the life you deserve to have. I don't want to go Aria, you are my everything and leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do but I promise you that I will come back to you." Ezra said with tears in his eyes trying to convince Aria and in a way himself that he was going to come back from this war.

**So here it is, I would love to hear your thoughts on the beginning of this new story. And also if you like the idea and if you have any request for the next chapters feel free to reviews it would help a lot! **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate !**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI everyone! Here is chapter One! Thank you for everyone that reviewed/favorite this story it means a lot to me!**

**One **

The day Aria had wish to never come finally came. Today was the day she would have to say goodbye to him. Today was maybe the last time she would ever see the love of her life, her husband, Ezra. They knew this day would happen, Aria had prepare herself to say goodbye to him or at least she thought she was ready.

"This is the final boarding call for the flight 901 for Paris, please may all the passenger for this flight come to the registration counter for boarding. This the final call for the flight 901." Said the voice coming from the Philadelphia international airport.

"Aria, I need to go now or I'll miss my flight" Ezra told Aria

"I know, it's just that…. No don't worry, go I don't want you to miss it" Aria said while looking at her feet to afraid to make eye contact with him.

"No, they can wait 5 more minutes, Aria what is it" He said lifting up her chin delicately with his left hand so she would look at him

Tears started to fall from Aria's hazel eyes much to her despair. "I am sorry I promised myself that I wouldn't cry but I just can't. You said that you would grow old with me Ezra, you promised me that you would always be there. I know you don't have a choice, I don't want to lose you, the idea of even losing you makes me sick, I can't leave without you Ezra." Aria's tears took over her speech and she was now shaking.

The view of a broken Aria made Ezra want to run away from this place taking her with him. He knew he couldn't escape with her, he had to do what was right for his country, but the sight of leave Aria behind him was becoming harder and harder with every minute.

"Aria, I know I promised to grow old with you and this is exactly what's going to happen. I am going to go to this war, we are going to win it and the second the war is over I will jump on the first plane to come back to you. I will always be there for you Aria even if I am not there physically, I will always watch out for you and I will always be in your heart. Aria, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. I love you, I love you" He kept on saying trying not to cry in order to be strong for Aria.

Aria eyes were locked on his, he cupped her cheek with his left hand and kissed her slowly at first but then passionately. He didn't want to stop, even though he didn't want to think about it this might be the last kiss he would ever share with his wife. They broke their kiss for air but immediately after Ezra kissed her one more time and when he pulled away he whispered in her ear "I love you my B26" took his bag and left without looking back.

When Aria felt Ezra's hand slipping out of her hand she knew that this was it, he was leaving. She watch him leave with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to be brave but the pain that was filling her heart was too important for her to keep he mind straight. The moment he disappeared from her sight, she felt as if a part of her had just die within herself. She mindlessly grabbed her purse and walked to her car. Sitting in the parking lot of the airport she turned on the radio only to hear "Happiness" playing. She knew he would come back, he had to come back but the time during which he would be gone would be like dying a little bit more every day. She drove home with the Fray for only company. Home, a word that didn't have any meaning without Ezra by her side. They say that home is where the heart is and they were probably true because her home was wherever Ezra was. She tried to get a hold of herself because Ezra probably wouldn't want her to sit on her couch all day long worrying about if he was going to come home alive. The only thing that keep Aria from going crazy is the fact that she knew that Ezra wasn't alone, is best friend Hardy also had to enroll in the army and they were affiliated to the same unit. She knew that Hardy would keep an eye on Ezra for her, he promised her that he would bring him home alive. Aria and Ezra were Hardy's only family, he had lost his entire family in a plane crash when he was 18, Ezra and Aria were all he had left.

On his side, Ezra was sitting on a plane he knew was taking him to the war. The world he knew back in Rosewood was somehow a little piece of heaven on earth, he knew that once the plane would land, his whole world will be changed forever. Leaving Aria behind broke his heart but he was doing this for her, he was going to this war for her so she could grow old in a world where her life wasn't threaten every time she stepped a foot outside. He put his hand on the inside pocket of his army coat and he pulled out a picture of Aria and him on their wedding day. Ezra could still remember that day like it was yesterday, when he saw her on the other end of the aisle walking towards him, she took his breath away. He instantly felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world. She was his life and she will always be, this is something he knew from the first time he laid his eyes on her. He was lost in his memories when Hardy hit him on the shoulder.

"Ezra, look outside the window, we are about to land and I swear this is not the view you want to see when you arrive in a new country." Hardy painfully said

Ezra looked outside the plane window and all he could see was devastation, the land they were about to land on was looking like everything but a country. Not one house was still standing up, they were absolutely no sign of any life on the ground except for the army. The plane landed and Ezra took his first step outside and for the first time since he signed up in the army, he got scared that he would never see Aria's smile again.

**I know this is a short chapter but I had to make it so I could put out the theme for this story! So some of you suggested that I should make Aria discover that she is pregnant! Would you like me to do that? And also how do you feel about Hardy being included in this story. My classes at university started again so I am a bit more busy but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please review ;) **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate !**

**Love you guys **

**Eléonore **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI everyone! Here is chapter One! Thank you for everyone that reviewed/favorite this story it means a lot to me! **

**So some of you seemed lost in the context of the story so I'll try to make it clearer so you grasp the concept of the story and where I am going with it! **

**So basically we were in 2020, Ezra and Aria are living in Rosewood, she was never his student, they met in Hollis when he was a senior and she was a freshman, they ran into each other when she went into her dad's office and it was love at first sight. **

**But the problem is that Russia and the European Union had a peace treaty that the Russian broke, first it was just an economic war and with the break of the treaty it became World War III. Since the European Union and The United States are close, America has been involved in the war so every men between 18 and 35 are required to join the army in order to defend America in the war and help the European defeat the Russian. **

**I hope I made it clearer, if not tell me so and I'll try again to make it simpler! Oh and BTW I have absolutely nothing against Russia, I just needed a god and bad side for this story, so nothing personal here! **

**Two**

It had been exactly one week since Ezra hoped up on that plane. Every morning she would wake up and call out Ezra's name in order to see if he was home before remembering that he wasn't, that he probably wouldn't for a long time. Every morning was a challenge for Aria, she had to sit on her bed for ten minutes trying to figure out what she would during her day to stop thinking about him. Aria didn't have a job to go to too keep her mind of him since she was a stay at home writer, two of her books had previously been on the New York times best seller list. She could have been living a glamorous life in New York but that wasn't who she was, she wasn't writing to earn some money, she was writing for herself out of pure passion. Those were the words Ezra had used when he first discovered that she was writing. Once again he was taking over her entire mind, but she couldn't help it. Worrying was a feeling she couldn't shake off her body, that is one of the reason why the news were permanently running on the living room flat screen. No matter what time of the day it was, Aria would never shut it down, she had to know what was going on over there but unfortunately the news were very short on information. They couldn't tell how many soldier had perish to this day. This though make her sick to her stomach. Aria quickly ran to the bathroom, vomiting the breakfast she had previously eaten.

She opened the bathroom cabinet in order to find some anti-vomiting pills when she came across her box of tampon. She dropped the pills and grabbed her phone to check out her calendar. August 26th, she was two weeks late on her period. For the first time in a week after feeling sick everyday Aria wondered if she could be pregnant. She had though that this feeling was coming from the fact that the love of her life had left for war but thinking she could be pregnant that something she hadn't even think about. She couldn't pregnant, not with what was going on, she couldn't bring a child out in this world without Ezra by her side. She couldn't bring a child in this world knowing that the war was raging in Europe and that it was only a matter of time before it reached the United States. She just couldn't do it, this couldn't be happening.

She had to be sure of this before freaking out about this she told herself calmly. She got dressed much to her despair and jumped in her car. After a quick drive, she arrived at the drug store which wasn't opened already. She jumped out of her car as soon as it opened. Once inside she directly made her way towards she "health section" of the store. She thought that buying a pregnancy test would be an easy task but there she was facing 6 different test. Some were old school, other were digital… she was lost in her choice. After spending 10 minutes staring at the test in the aisle, she decided to buy 4 of them, you know just to be sure it would work. After paying for her 4 test and a box of chocolate marshmallow, she would need them in any of the circumstances, she went back to her car. The entire drive home felt like an eternity, her mind wouldn't stop going back and forth between being scared and excited.

So here she was, 23, alone, scared, facing the four pregnancy tests that were lying on the bathroom counter. The five minutes she had set up on her phone were passing really slowly. She sat down on the side of the bathtub and for a moment and she closed her eyes in an attempt to reach for a more comforting thoughts. The awful sound of her alarm woke her up from her state of denial. She stood up, rather slowly, still with her eyes closed. She gently put her hand on the bathroom counter to make sure that when she would open her eyes, she would be facing the tests. This is it, she just had to open her eyes, a simple muscle coordination and she would either be pregnant or not. How hard could it be to open your eyes you may ask, well Aria would have ask the exact same question five minutes ago but now she knew that it wasn't that easy to do.

After taking a breath, she opened her eyes and there in front of her laid four perfect positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant, she was going to be a mother. She knew excitement should have took over her body but she felt nothing apart from the unstopping feeling of loneliness. She had absolutely no idea of when Ezra will be back or even if he was going to back, she tried not think that way but it was a reality she couldn't ignore. Learning that she was pregnant should have been the most amazing experience in her life yet, she should have been in Ezra's arms, waiting for the answer. He should have been there to swept her of her feet and kiss her passionately when the positive sign showed up. He should have been by her side, not fitting in a pointless war for unworthy politicians and the pride of few frustrated men.

Aria was sitting on the bathroom floor quietly crying, she didn't know if she was crying because she was beyond happy to be pregnant or because the love of her life wasn't there to share the news with her. Maybe it was because of both. She swept her tears away and lovingly put both of her hands on her stomach. She was creating a life at this very same moment, a life made from true love, from Ezra's love for her. She bent down a bit and whispered to the baby growing inside of her. "Hi, I am your mommy. I just found out about you but I want you to know that I already love you with all my heart. Your daddy doesn't know about you but I am sure that the moment he will find out he will love you just as much as I do. And even if he doesn't come home safe and sound, and just thinking of this possibility breaks my heart, I know that he loves you and that he is doing the best that he can to win this war to make sure that you will grow up in a safe world. Your daddy is a hero, he is my hero" tears were falling down her eyes again, but this time she was sure that those tears were tears of joy.

**So like a lot of you asked, I made Aria pregnant! I know there isn't much cliffhanger in this chapter but you will be surprised by what is going to happen in the next one ! I hope you still like it ! Oh and what would you prefer, a baby boy or a baby girl? Tell me and I'll pick the one that is most wanted ;) **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate !**

**Love you guys **

**Eléonore **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter Three guys ! Enjoy **

**Thanks for all the comments and to everyone that favorite/followed this story, it means so much to me that you are enjoying my story **** Love you guys!**

**Three**

It had been 3 month since Ezra left for the army, three month that I found out that I was expecting. I missed Ezra a little bit more every day, from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep feeling cold without his warm embrace. Today is the first day of my second trimester, today I can officially tell people that I am pregnant, even if I don't really have any special person to tell it to. My mom died giving birth to me and my father is currently living in Iceland. I haven't talk to him since the war started… I don't know if he is in anyway getting involved in the war or if he is safe still working as Hollis correspondent in Iceland. The only person I wanted to tell was Ezra, we haven't talked since he left. Not that I didn't want to, I started hundreds of letters, but every time, I couldn't get through it. I didn't know what to ask or what to say. I wasn't sure that I could handle his answer. War coverage by the media stay down to a minimum when it comes to details, we know it's hard and horrible but we are just left with those words. Sure, hearing from Ezra would be such a relief but hearing what he is going through and how much harsh the war is, is not something I was sure I could handle. But today, coming back from my doctor appointment where he told me that my pregnancy was going on just like it should, I knew this was the moment to tell him, to take actions, swallow my fears sit down and write him a letter.

I sat down at my white oak desk in the corner of our living room. The sun was starting to fade out and the cold December air was starting to fill out the room as the heat of the sun was slowly disappearing. I opened the first drawer, took out my letter papers, a pen and set them up in front of me. I took a sip of my warm tea and with my left hand on my small but yet baby bump and started writing the most difficult, joyful and heartbreaking letter I ever had to write. I wrote and wrote with only my desk lamp as a source of light. I wrote during what seemed hours, writing, throwing ten or maybe draft in the middle of my living room. I wanted to nothing more but to pick up my phone and call him instead of writing this to him. But finally after three long hours behind this desk, I had finished my letter. I rose up, grabbed my letter and went to sit down on the couch next to the framed picture of our wedding day.

_Dear Ezra, _

_ I am deeply sorry for being such a terrible wife, I know that when we talk about you being away, I told that not a week would go by without a letter from me. And yet here we are three month after you climbed on that plane and this is my first letter. Actually this is not the first one, it's only the first that I could complete without falling apart. _

_I keep calling the "army office" and they keep hanging up on me declaring that they can't give away information concerning soldiers. I don't even know if you are still alive but this huge part of my heart knows that you still are. I want to believe and I somehow feel that you are still alive. _

_How are you? Don't spare me any feelings by telling me that you are fine, that the war isn't as bad as I think it is. That you don't go that often in combats, that you never were on the edge of getting killed. I want to know the truth, I wasn't sure I could handle it before but know I know that I am ready. You are my soul mate and I need to know what you are going though so I can help you get through this rough time. _

_I miss you a little bit more every day, but I also know that with every day that passes by, that I am one day closer to kiss you again, that you are one day closer to coming home to me_

_How is Hardy? I really do hope that he is ok too, that you two are helping each other during this horrible time. I pray for you two every day, I beg whoever is up there to spare you from this useless, unworthy war. Tell Hardy that even though sometimes I think he is a pain in the ass, I love him very much and I do really really hope that he will be by your side when you get off that plane when all of this is over. _

_Ezra, my sweet Ezra, the real reason why I am writing this letter in the first is because I need to tell you something. I have been trying to tell you this for the past three month. Since the day that I found out I was debating with myself either to tell you or not. This news is so important to my heart and I hope that you will feel the same kind of happiness and excitement that I experienced when I found out. I tried to talk myself out of telling you because I don't want you to worry about me or get distracted being scared or stressed for me when all I want you to do if focused on staying alive and keeping you and Hardy safe._

_When you will get back home, I won't be the only person waiting for you. Unless you come back before May and then you will be there to witness and help me welcome your son or daughter into this world. Yes, I am three month pregnant. I won't lie and tell you that I am not scared and worried about being pregnant without you by my side but I couldn't be more happy about this. This baby was made out of love and I already love him/her so much that it hurts not being able to share it with you. Don't worry, I am not leaving you out of this pregnancy, our baby gets to hear stories about you every single ever since I found out about it. _

_I miss you so much that it hurts but I know that you are going to come back to me. Until them know that I love you more than life itself. Stay safe, fight your life and before we know it you will be back home with me and our child. Je t'aime._

_ Your Aria._

Tears were rolling down my cheeks but the smile on my face wasn't fading away. I knew deep down that Ezra would be back home and be a part of this child life. I fold the letter and slipped it into the special army envelope. Inside the letter I joined a copy of my first ultrasound and wrote on the back "You are our hero".

_**Line break**_

I hadn't been into work since Ezra left, it's like him leaving sucked the energy out of my system. But last night after writing the letter and sleeping without crying myself to it. I called the High School principal, aka my boss and told him that I would come back if my English teacher position was still waiting for me.

I parked my car on the school parking lot. I hadn't really set a foot out of my house in the past three month and quite frankly I must admit that it felt good being back where I could do the thing I love the most in this world, teach English. I walked down the hall acknowledging some of my students who apparently seemed happy to see me again. I reached the teacher lounge, opened the door and there I was greeted by Rose Campbell. Rose is the closest friend I have in this town. We went to college together and somehow ended up both working at Rosewood High, me as an English teacher and her as an History one.

"Oh my god Aria, I am so glad to see you back in this room. How are you?" Rose Asked before embracing me in a really tight hug.

"I can't breathe Rose" I chucked

"Oh sorry, I am just so happy to see you again" Rose replied giving me a sad look

"Don't give me that look Rose, I am fine."

"I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you in the past three month. I can't even imagine how hard it must be without Ezra. I just didn't know what to say or what to do."

"It's ok Rose, plus I am not even sure I would have let you in my life during the past months. I think I needed some alone time to accept the fact that Ezra had to leave to defend our country. But I am better know even if I miss him like crazy every minute of the day. I think that coming back to school might be a good thing for me, to keep my mind off of him and this horrible war."

"You are absolutely right, and I promise that from now on I will be here for you."

I was about to leave to go back in my classroom when I remembered that Rose wasn't aware of my pregnancy. I turned around and said "Oh and Rose, I forgot to tell you but I am going to be a mom in a little bit less than six month!"

"AHHH OH MY GOSH ARIA" Rose screamed "this is an amazing news, Congratulation, you are going to be the best mom ever" Once again she hugged me more tight that I would have expected.

"Thanks Rose, it feels good to actually share this news with someone other than my doctor!"

"I am glad to hear that! If you need anything, I am here don't forget it, I am letting you alone again Aria! I will spoil that baby, because come on, that's what friends are for! Oh and Aria, does Ezra know?"

"I send him a letter this morning to tell him"

"I am so sorry that he can't be here with you right now " Rose replied

"So am I… so am I " I said with tears in my eyes but I took a deep breath and smile at Rose before leaving for my first morning class.

**This chapter was particularly hard to write, I was actually crying while writing the letter part. I hope that this story is as emotional for you to read than it is for me to write it. I am a sucker for tragedy and love story! You can still tell me if you would prefer a baby boy or a baby girl, I haven't made my mind up yet! For the moment this is what you want:**

**Baby Boy: 2**

**Baby Girl: 5**

**I'll choose the one that gets the more vote! **

**Also what are your thoughts on Rose? I felt like including a new character cause I felt like Aria should need someone to help her get through this war. Do you like it or not? **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate !**

**Love you guys **

**Eléonore **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter Four guys ! Enjoy **

**Thanks for all the comments and to everyone that favorite/followed this story 3**

**Four **

Being back in my classroom was actually a great feeling, I never suspected that I would have missed this place that much. Sitting behind my desk, getting over my lesson plan one last time for my first period senior AP English, I wondered if some of my students would be missing due to the fact that some of the boys were already eighteen when the war begun, I was mindlessly hoping that no one would be missing. Those boys are way too young to handle themselves in a war situation, plus they are just starting their life, no one should take their teenage years away from them not even a cold blooded war. The first bell took me out of my thoughts and students started to come through the door. I could see in their eyes that they were surprised to see me sitting behind the desk after being gone for three month. Some of them smiled at me and told me that they were happy to see me again while passing by me making their way to their desks.

Once everyone was ready, I stood up so we could start today's classes. " Hello everyone, I know that I haven't been in standing in front of you in a long time and I feel kind of bad for letting all of you down during the last three months but now that I am back, I don't planning on going anywhere. I saw that you just finished reading "To kill a Mocking Bird" with my substitute, so I figured that it would be the perfect time to start over with a new novel. I hope you are all going to be excited by this book, I must admit that it is one of my favorite so I hope you are going to love it as much as I did the first time I read it. So maybe I should tell you which one it is, shouldn't I?" The class laughed at my excitement, "So we are going to read and study '_A Midsummer Night Dream' _ by the one and only William Shakespeare". I could see some of my student eye sparkling at the mention of Shakespeare but some other looked at me with some lost kind of look. I guessed that those had never heard of this book before which made me smile. "So who is going to impress me by telling me that they have already read it?" I was waiting for Thibault one of my brightest student to raise is hand, but no hand were raising. That's when I realized that Thibault wasn't sitting at the desk he usually sat at before I left., his desk was empty. "Do any of you know where Thibault is? It's not like him to be late" I asked my class trying not to think about the possibility of him being in Europe. "He left school to enroll in the army one or two weeks after you left Mrs. Fitz". My eyes were filled with tears in a second, how could the government let man this young left for war? They are just children for crying out loud. I breathed slowly and thanked the girl who had just answered my question. "Ok, so no one read it before, a bit disappointed but I guess that Shakespeare isn't exactly your week end lecture priorities this days! So if no one read it before, we should get started!"

_**Ezra's POV**_

Three month, three short moth and yet it's feels like I have been gone for three years. I miss Aria, my sweet Aria so much more every day. Me and Hardy are currently based in Berlin with the rest of our unit. We have moved from four base during the last three month. The first week after landing they stayed in France so they could get to basic military training such as learning how to fire a gun to the rules of camouflage and so on. That week was rough but at least they were safe from the war that was going on not even 30 miles away from where they were staying. Ezra was grateful and relieved when he learned that Hardy had been assigned to the same unit as him. Being away from Aria was already hard enough he could afford to be separated from Hardy too. Hardy was making sure that Ezra was safe just like Ezra was doing for him. They were both thankful not to be alone in this cold blooded war. After spending a week in the training "camp", they were both send North Germany were the Russian were planning on attacking. Within the next two days, Hardy and him were in the front line combat against the Russians and their allies. Every time a men was falling down on the floor, Ezra was wondering if all of this was really worth it. Ezra wasn't a violent person, the idea of killing men like him trying to defend their country was a really though thing for him, but he soon realized that if he didn't kill those men he would be the next men going down on the cold hard ground. He couldn't die, he couldn't left Aria alone, he promised her he would come home and he was going to honor that promise.

During those three month ever Friday Ezra was longing for the Mail delivery plane, and every single one of those Friday is heart broke a little bit more realizing that there was once again no mail for him. Aria hadn't write to him once since he left her for this war. He knew that his decision had been really hard on both of them and probably more on Aria since she was the one left behind. He was hoping that she would write even if it was only to say that she was ok. Every week he hoped that his name would be on one of the envelope but every time he was a little bit more disappointed. But he knew that Aria would eventually write, he knew deep down that she needed some time to accept the fact that he was gone and risking his life every day. But in the end he knew that Aria understood his decision, she just needed some time.

Today was Friday and Ezra was trying not to get is hope up since he knew that there would probably be no letter addressed to him. He was laying on is camp bed when he saw Hardy coming towards him with a white envelope in his hand. Ezra immediately assumed that the letter was for him even if he couldn't really thought of someone who would be sending him letter. Hardy sat on the edge of Ezra's bed with some kind of weird smile on his face. He sat down but didn't rip the envelop open like Ezra would have expected him to do.

"What are you waiting for to open you mail Hardy?" Ezra asked not even bothering to get out of his laying position

"Well I would gladly open it but I am pretty sure that a certain Lady would be mad at me if were to know that" Hardy replied with playing tone

"What are you talking about?"

"Well from the smell of the letter and the fact that your name is written on the envelope I would assume that that letter is from your wife you idiot" Hardy replied laughing

"What? – Ezra suddenly stood up and grabbed the letter from Hardy's hand- She wrote to me, for real. Oh my god Hardy, she wrote to me"

"Well it took her some time but yes it looks like she finally wrote you a letter. I'll give you some time alone" Hardy stood up and made his way towards the door, but while Ezra could still hear him he said one last thing "I hope she mentioned me in your letter" which made Ezra laughed.

So here he was sitting on his army bed in Berlin, in the middle of a ragging war but suddenly nothing apart from the letter he had between his hand seemed to matter to him. His hands were shaking and his heart beat was going faster and faster. What if she had took this long to write because she had moved on and didn't have the courage to tell him. What if something had happened to her. Ezra quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Ezra, _

He was already crying, only after reading his name, he took a deep breath and continued the letter.

_ I am deeply sorry for being such a terrible wife, I know that when we talk about you being away, I told that not a week would go by without a letter from me. And yet here we are three month after you climbed on that plane and this is my first letter. Actually this is not the first one, it's only the first that I could complete without falling apart. _

_I keep calling the "army office" and they keep hanging up on me declaring that they can't give away information concerning soldiers. I don't even know if you are still alive but this huge part of my heart knows that you still are. I want to believe and I somehow feel that you are still alive. _

Well he knew what he was going to do after reading this, he would go see his superior and tell him his toughs on this no information to civil bullshit.

_How are you? Don't spare me any feelings by telling me that you are fine, that the war isn't as bad as I think it is. That you don't go that often in combats, that you never were on the edge of getting killed. I want to know the truth, I wasn't sure I could handle it before but know I know that I am ready. You are my soul mate and I need to know what you are going though so I can help you get through this rough time. _

_I miss you a little bit more every day, but I also know that with every day that passes by, that I am one day closer to kiss you again, that you are one day closer to coming home to me._

_How is Hardy? I really do hope that he is ok too, that you two are helping each other during this horrible time. I pray for you two every day, I beg whoever is up there to spare you from this useless, unworthy war. Tell Hardy that even though sometimes I think he is a pain in the ass, I love him very much and I do really, really hope that he will be by your side when you get off that plane when all of this is over. _

Well there, Hardy would be happy to read that Aria was thinking about him. Other men would have been jealous but not him, Hardy was his best friend and Aria's one. He was family and he was glad that Hardy was part of their life.

_Ezra, my sweet Ezra, the real reason why I am writing this letter in the first is because I need to tell you something. I have been trying to tell you this for the past three month. Since the day that I found out I was debating with myself either to tell you or not. This news is so important to my heart and I hope that you will feel the same kind of happiness and excitement that I experienced when I found out. I tried to talk myself out of telling you because I don't want you to worry about me or get distracted being scared or stressed for me when all I want you to do if focused on staying alive and keeping you and Hardy safe._

Ezra stopped his reading, his hands were shaking. What could possibly be this news she was so afraid to tell him? She was leaving him, being alone back at home was probably too much for her. He wasn't ready to lose her, he couldn't go through this war if Aria was to leave him. He took the letter back in his hand and pray that the next lines weren't going to be a goodbye.

_When you will get back home, I won't be the only person waiting for you. Unless you come back before May and then you will be there to witness and help me welcome your son or daughter into this world. Yes, I am three month pregnant. I won't lie and tell you that I am not scared and worried about being pregnant without you by my side but I couldn't be more happy about this. This baby was made out of love and I already love him/her so much that it hurts not being able to share it with you. Don't worry, I am not leaving you out of this pregnancy, our baby gets to hear stories about you every single ever since I found out about it. _

Ezra had to read the last part twice to see if his eyes weren't playing a trick on him. Aria was pregnant… He was going to be a father… He felt like screaming and jumping but he stayed seated and tears rolled down his cheeks, for the first time in the past three moth, he as genuinely happy.

_I miss you so much that it hurts but I know that you are going to come back to me. Until then know that I love you more than life itself. Stay safe, fight for your life and before we know it you will be back home with me and our child. Je t'aime._

_ Your Aria._

In this moment Ezra knew that he couldn't love Aria more than he was loving her, she was amazing and she would never stop to amaze him. But quickly he realized that she was going to go through this pregnancy alone and suddenly he wasn't happy anymore, he was mad, mad at the war, mad at the world for taking him away from his wife and taking him away from experiencing the most amazing thing in this world, the happiness of the news of becoming a father that he couldn't have shared with the love of his life.

**So I am so sorry for taking this long to write and post this chapter :/ To be honest I kinda had a major writer block for a while but I think it's over now! And also I was absent for the last weeks because my grandfather passed away a couple of weeks ago and it has been a hard time for me and my family so my mind wasn't really on writing this story :/ But I am back now and I am going to try updating more often **** You can still tell me if you would prefer a baby boy or a baby girl, I haven't made my mind up yet! For the moment this is what you want:**

**Baby Boy: 8**

**Baby Girl: 14**

**I'll choose the one that gets the more vote! **

**So what are your thoughts on this chapter? I really hope you are still interested in my story and that you are enjoying it! It always means the world to me when I read you reviews so please keep doing so **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate !**

**Love you guys **

**Eléonore **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner… I am in the middle of some really important exams so I don't have that much time to write anymore :/ Plus my computer broke down last week so I have to use my phone or the computers at the University Library so it's not really convenient :/ I managed to write this chapter, it's not that long but I really hope that you are going to enjoy it! **

_**Five**_

Aria was already 6 month pregnant, and she still had no clue where Ezra was of if he was even safe and sound. She was still working and tonight, as every Friday night since she went back working, Rose and her where going for dinner at Rosewood grill. Aria enjoyed those nights because it meant a night out of the house, a night without the sinking feeling that was never going to see Ezra again. Every Friday Rose would make sure too pick Aria up from her house and bring her back home after dinner since she didn't want her driving while being pregnant if it wasn't necessary. So like every other Friday night, Rose knocked on Aria's door at 7 sharp.

"Aria, it's Rose, are you ready to go. If we don't leave now we are not going to make to our 7h15 reservation." Rose said opening Aria's front door since it was unlocked

"Hey Rose, I am almost ready, I just need to find my shoes and I'll be ready to go!" Aria replied while running around looking for her shoes. But running around was becoming a hard task when you have a pregnant belly preventing you from bending over to see under the couch or the entry furniture!

"Aria… Stop running around your shoes are by the kitchen door I can see them from here!" She said pointing towards Aria's beige ankle boots "And you know that you are late every Friday night! You are lucky I like you!" Rose joked while handing Aria her coat

"Well knowing that the more pregnant I get, the more late I am going to be maybe next Friday we should make our reservation for 8!"

"You know you will still be late telling yourself that you have an extra half an hour!" Rose laughed

"Well, you know what they say 'A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early'"

"Except that you are only pregnant not the Queen of England"

"I am pretty sure that this expression also applies for pregnant woman! Enough with the jokes, if we don't leave now we are really going to lose our table"

Twenty minutes later Rose and Aria were sitting at the Grill waiting for their meal to arrive.

"So Aria, I was wondering, do you have any news from Ezra? Cause I know that you send him a letter month ago telling him about your pregnancy but you never told me if you had any response from him." Rose quietly asked knowing Aria would easily close herself when it came to Ezra's situation.

"Actually, I never got an answer so a few weeks ago I send him another one but yesterday the letter was back in my mailbox with a red "Address not found" stamp" Aria replied with sadness in her voice, the previous excited that you could hear in her voice was completely gone leaving sadness and sorrow take over.

"I am really sorry Aria, I shouldn't have brought that subject on the table" Rose apologized to Aria feeling guilty for bringing tears in her friend eyes

"Don't worry Rose, I would have done the same, you are just asking for simple news, it's just so hard and those pregnancy hormones are not actually helping me feel any better." Aria answered trying to lighten the mood

"On a happier note, when is your next ultrasound? I bet you are excited to find out if this little fella is a He or a She!" said Rose in a baby interpretation tone

"Well, it's weird because I am really excited and kinda scared at the same time"

"Why are you afraid?"

"What if they tell me the sex and I am for some reason disappointed by it?"

"Do you have any expectation, like would you prefer a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care and that's what is making this fear weird because I know that I will love this baby no matter if he is a boy o a girl! I guess it's just irrational pregnant lady fears!"

"No, I get it; you never know what your brain is going to do on those occasions! But if that reassure you I could come with you. You have been to every other appointment alone and I thought that maybe you would want some company when you receive the news. What do you think?"

"I think this is a brilliant idea" Aria suddenly stood up and hugged her friend "Thank you so much for being here for me Rose, you truly are an incredible friend"

"You don't have to thank me Aria, I am happy to be here for you and I know that you would have done the exact same thing if the situation was reverse. So no need to thank me" Rose said while hugging Aria back. "Plus what kind of god mother would I be if I wasn't there for my future god-daughter or god-son?"

"Oh when did that happen? Did I missed that conversation" Aria laughed

"Well you know I would call dibs on being the god-mother, I mean it's pretty obvious to me"

"And I wouldn't want it any other way" Aria smiled

The rest of dinner went by really nicely, Rose and Aria talked about their students, the up-coming annual February Ice ball and how excited their student and the all teacher body were to attend it. Around 9h Rose drove Aria back home.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Aria asked when Rose parked in her driveway

"Hum, sure why not!" Aria was glad that Rose agreed, after spending the past 2 hours having fun with Rose, she didn't feel like going back to her house alone. She wanted this evening to go on as long as possible, keeping her mind away from missing and worrying about Ezra.

Aria and Rose were in the middle of a scrabble game over their cup of tea, and to be fair and Aria was losing big time being stuck with a Y, W and X for three rounds in a row! Aria was about to place the word "Hypochondriac" when someone knocked on the front door. Aria lifted her head from the game, she was stunned; who could be at the door at this time of night.

"Are you expecting someone?" Rose asked with a perplex look clearly visible on her face.

"Well not that I am aware of. I am going to see what it is" Aria stood up from the couch and walked the small distance that was separating her living room and the front door.

She was trying to keep calm but somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't the felling that something terrible was about to happen. Ever since Ezra had left for Europe, she would get this odd feeling every single time that someone was knocking on her door, especially when she wasn't expecting anyone. She tried to persuade herself that it was in all likelihood one of her neighbors or something like that.

She settled her hand on the door knob and unlocked the door. Aria took a deep breath before opening the dark brown wooden door. She gasped in horror when she saw two men in military uniform standing right before her.

Forewarned by Aria gasp, Rose quickly ran to the front door just in time to catch Aria from falling down. Aria was having a panic attack and couldn't breathe anymore. Rose tried to calm her down while praying that the two men weren't there to announce her that Ezra was no longer alive. The two men helped Rose in order to calm Aria, one of them carried her to the couch and the other one poured her a cold glass of water.

After a while Aria had manage to calm down and she could finally asked why those men were at her house on a Friday night.

"Mrs. Fitz, we are really sorry…"

**AHH cliffhanger! I know this is horrible! But I felt like I should leave you on this so you could come up with some theories about what they are telling Aria! Is it the end of Ezria? Is Ezra no longer alive? Well tell me what you think! **

**About the baby I have stopped the vote and to a large majority the baby is going to be…. (Drum roll!) A baby girl! So I have a few ideas for names and I thought I would submit them to your votes cause I am enjoying giving you a way to participate in this story! So here are some ideas:**

**Grace**

**Brea **

**Carly **

**Lenox **

**Giulia **

**Anaïs **

**Tell me which one is your favorite or if you have a other idea **** Can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate!**

**Love you guys **

**Eléonore **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner… My computer is still in repair so it's really hard to find a computer I can write on but still there is no excuse! But tomorrow is my birthday and I really wanted to update my story before tomorrow morning as my present to you!**

**So here is another chapter! It's a pretty sad chapter so prepare yourself and I also hope you are going to like it ;) **

_**Six**_

"Mrs. Fitz, we are really sorry…" Aria was now out of control, she couldn't breathe; she couldn't stop the sudden shaking that took over her entire body. She couldn't see anymore as the tears where obstructing her vision.

The military men didn't really know what to do anymore they were looking back and forth between Rose and Aria. After a few minutes of intense silence only break by Aria's crying, Rose looked up from Aria and told the military men to keep going with what they came here to say.

"Mrs. Fitz, like I said previously, we are really sorry to announce you that but we need to report to you that Mr. Hardy Calum was…" Once Aria heard Hardy's name she immediately stopped crying but the panicking feeling didn't left her.

"Please no, don't say it, please, don't …." Aria begged the two men standing in front of her.

"Mr. Hardy was killed a week ago in a commando attack leaded by the Russian army outside of the Berlin base where he was assigned. We are deeply sorry and we offer you our deepest condolences"

"No, no this isn't happening, this isn't true, you must be mistaken him with someone else. This isn't true, please…" Aria

Aria abruptly stood up and ran as well as she could, given that she was six month pregnant. Once she reached the bathroom she collapsed on the floor unfortunately hitting her head on the sink on her way down. Rose and the two men were alerted by the thud that echoed in the silence of the Fitz household, they quickly ran to the bathroom and found Aria lying on the ground not giving any sign of waking up.

"Aria" Rose screamed, "Aria; please wake up" she was still screaming while lightly shaking Aria in hope that she was going to open her eyes but when she noticed the blood coming out of the left side of Aria's head, she stopped and screamed to the military men to immediately call 911.

One of the men took out his cell phone and furiously dialed 911on it "Hi, I am officer Halforth, I'm need an ambulance as fast as possible at 363 Nightingale Av, a 6 month pregnant women collapsed about two minutes ago, she hit her head when she collapsed and she is bleeding from her left side." He told the emergency attendant at the other end of the phone.

"Alright, an ambulance will be there as fast as possible".

Rose was still trying to get Aria to regain consciousness when the paramedics arrived. They put her on a stretcher and rushed her in downtown Philly Due to Ezra being in Europe; Rose was allowed to ride the ambulance with Aria since she is the closest things that Aria has as a family right now.

In the meantime, officer Halforth and his colleague tried to reach the head of the United States Army Europe to inform them about what had happened after the delivering of Hardy's death. They knew the war was a nasty battle tearing up families and what Aria didn't knew is that Officer Halforth knew Ezra personally and that he would do anything in his power to get Ezra back on the American floor safe and sound.

Back at the hospital, Aria still hadn't woken up, the doctors where watching Aria and the baby's vital pretty close because they had currently no clue if the baby was injured when Aria felt on the ground and if Aria would wake up due to her head injury. After a while, Rose felt asleep given the recurrence of the sound coming from Aria's heart monitor. But only a few minutes later, Aria's heart went into full cardiac arrest and Rose was awaken by the doctors and nurses rushing into the room yelling code blue and shocking Aria in hope to make her heart beat again. After shocking her 3 times, her silence heart went back to a peaceful beating heart. But since Aria's heart had stopped functioning during three whole minutes, the doctors where extremely afraid that the baby would suffer from some sort of injuries due to the fact that the blood hadn't reach him/her during those three entire minutes. The entire medical staff ran multiple tests on Aria's baby to see if any damaged had occurred and if so, what was the extend of those damages, in order to make the best choice for the future development of the baby.

Aria finally woke up after being in an artificial coma for two days. Aria tried to open her eyes but her vision was remaining blurry so she closed them again and she tried to calm down because she knew that panicking would only make things worse. When she opened her eyes again, her vision wasn't blurry anymore but perfectly clear. Her room was silent except from a soft noise coming out of a sleeping Rose. Aria slightly shook Rose's hand in order to wake her up which worked like a charm.

"Aria" Rose asked still half asleep "Thank god you are awake, I was getting really worried that you wouldn't wake up, you scared me so much; don't do that ever again"

"What… what happened? I can't remember a thing. The last thing that is certain in my mind is that we were having a great time at my house and then I feel like someone just wiped out my memory"

"You really don't remember? Aria… I don't know how to say this to you… I need you to stay calm and keep breathing for your own health but also for your baby's sake. Promise me?" Rose said in a hushed tone

"I… I promise" said Aria in a barely audible voice. You could cut the tension of the room with a butter knife. Rose had no idea how to tell Aria that Hardy was dead for the second time knowing what it had caused the first time and you could tell that Aria was trying her best to stay calm but the paleness of her skin and the shaking of her hand would tell otherwise.

"Well, first of all you need to know that there was an attack at the base where Ezra and Hardy are stationed. Unfortunately and Aria please, keep breathing… Hardy was killed"

"This isn't fair, this can't be happening, I mean no; no Hardy isn't dead. He is still with Ezra. Why did they kill him, he was innocent."

"I know sweetie, I know I am so sorry, I wish I could tell you that this wasn't true but I can't and I am so sorry"

"What about…" Aria gulped, "what about Ezra?"

"I asked, but they don't have any news about him Aria"

"How am I supposed to go on anymore? My husband's best friend was killed and I have no idea if my husband is still alive? How can they just sit there and do nothing when Ezra is risking his life for this fucking war?" Aria yelled pointing at Officer Halforth and his partner. "Oh my gosh I am such a terrible person, I've lost a part of my memory and I was in a coma for god knows how long and I didn't even ask how my baby was doing. I can't raise a child without Ezra, I can't do it. I won't do it."

"ARIA" Rose screamed, "Calm down, you are only making things worse for your health. I wish I could tell you that Ezra was fine, that he was going to come back but I can't. And quite frankly I don't even know what to tell you anymore. You just lost your best friend and you don't know if your husband is alive or not so I'm sorry Aria, I'm sorry if I can't give you the comfort that you need right now but you need to breathe because if you keep going on like that you won't have a baby raise on your own because stressing like that is only going to make your baby weaker and weaker so please calm down".

Aria was struck by how arsh and frank Roses speech was. She never saw her that mad and angry.

"Leave, please just leave. I want to be alone right now I am tired" was all she said before closing her eyes trying to stop the flowed of tears she knew was coming up.

"I'm sorry Aria… I'll let you sleep" Rose quickly grabbed her bag and coat and ran out of the room without looking back knowing that Aria was probably crying because of her and because of all the pain that was occurring in her life.

Aria wanted to stop breathing, to stop thinking. She couldn't handle the fact that she might have lost both Hardy and Ezra; she couldn't bear the thought that her heart attack might have caused some complication to her pregnancy. She wanted to stop the pain in her heart; she wanted to be happy again. With those thoughts haunting her mind and her soul, Aria felt asleep on her hospital bed resting her hand on her baby bump as a reminder that she needed to be stronger for her and Ezra's unborn child.

_**Ezra's POV**_

An explosion… a bright light… an awfully loud sound… and then, nothing

…

Screaming, crying and then nothing

…

This has been my dreams for the past week. I wake up once again screaming out Hardy's name. Hardy, the best friend I didn't have the cance to say goodbye to. Hardy, the best friend I am never going to see again. We were 6 soldier deployed in that commando trying to see what was going on outside of the base. 6 innocent soldiers and now all is left of those six men is me. I keep asking myself why I am the only one that survived the attack. I keep wondering why I'm not in a wooden coffin as I wake up. Two days ago my commander I chef informed me that military on the US ground were informing Aria of the attack as we were speaking. I should have been there to tell her that the men she considered her brother had died under the Russian riffles. Aria, maybe this was the reason why I wasn't killed in that attack. Aria, the reason I keep fighting but without Hardy by my side to remind me that I need to be careful and that I need to have faith, that I'll see Aria again, I am not sure that I'll be able to keep trying. I wish I could go back when life was easier, when I had dreams where everything was alright, time where I would come back to the love of my life every night after a peaceful day at work. A time where every Saturday was dedicated to Hardy and football. A time where the only thing mattered was the three of us. But now Hardy is gone, Aria is certainly heartbroken and probably losing hope that she will ever see me again and I am here in the sound of the bombing in the city of Berlin alone. But I have to keep fighting; I have to be strong for the both of us. I have to keep going, to stay alive so I can go back to my wife and raise our kid in a peaceful world. I have to keep faith that we will win this awful war, faith that Hardy didn't die for nothing, faith that Hardy died so my unborn child could have a free life and so that I could go back in Aria's arm.

**I know that this chapter was a bit depressing and that some of you might be mad that Aria shut Rose off like that but I feel like that's what any person in great pain and sorrow would do so I hope you are not to mad at me. **

**What would you guys think is going to happen next? I always love to hear what you think is going to happen!**

**So here is the top three for Aria and Ezra baby's name. You can chose between those three or if you have an awesome idea for a unique name or something I am open for suggestion **

**Grace**

**Brea **

**Carly **

**Can't wait to read your reviews, thoughts and idea!**

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciate!**

**Love you guys **

**Eléonore **


End file.
